


An Outside Perspective

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: soulmate!AU, where you can hear random thoughts of your soulmate.What thoughts can share the playboy and billionaire Tony Stark and a nerd child Peter Parker.Their relationship through the eyes of wonderful women - May and Pepper.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	An Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest. That's my first attempt of translation from Russian to English. And I don't think it would be perfect. But I'm trying my best. It's obviously that I'm better at English-to-Russian things, but hey why not to try something new?

May Parker already hated her nephew Peter's soulmate. No, not because she didn't want to let the child go to an independent life in the future and would be happy if Peter would stay to live with her to the rest of their lives. It was just that the soulmate of her child was a perv asshole. And it was probably wrong, but sometimes May wished that her innocent Peter had never met the man who had caused irreparable psychological trauma. Caused it to her, not to Peter.  
  
May encouraged Peter's well-rounded education. So after reading the book about the adventures of the brave Hidalgo Don Quixote of La Mancha in the original language, they smoothly moved on to discuss the principles of windmills. Then they googled to study how huge windmills generate electricity. Judging by Peter's burning eyes, he was far more interested in the technical aspect than in learning the conjugation of verbs in Spanish. May knew that all this love of science came from his parents, and she was very proud of Peter.  
  
At the moment of studying how the wind currents rotate the blades of the wind generator, pass through the turbine, driving it into action, Peter froze for a moment, and then looked at her in complete confusion.  
  
"Aunt May, can you use a human instead of blades?"  
  
"No, of course not, what makes you think that?" — not that her knowledge of electrical equipment was very good, but humans are definitely not being used in this way.  
  
"I just heard my soulmate. He said he would love to blowjob some very energetic Mark Mays. 'Blowjob' is like blowing, but only very hard way? And why would he blow on a boy if his twisting won't do anything with the blades of the wind generator? That is not the way it works, isn't it? You said the man can't be used to generate power, right? So why is he so 'energetic'? Or if you blow it very hard, then something will come out of it?  
  
May giggled nervously. Yeah, something will definitely cum. God, the soulmate of her child is a horny teenager who has found nothing better than to broadcast his adventures. But how can she answer all these questions?! Jesus, Ben, why did you have to stay at work today?

***

Tony Stark was moping. Honestly, if Pepper had known how difficult it would be to work with him, she would have... no, she wouldn't have quit, but she definitely would have asked for a raise. A big one. By the way, she shouldn´t forget to write herself a bounty for hard-working conditions.  
  
Now she had a difficult mission ahead of her. Almost the Avengers-level, you might say. She had to get Tony out of the workshop and make him attend the board meeting.  
  
"Tony, please. Just show up there, hang around for a few minutes, call everyone the incompetent idiots, throw few sarcastic phrases, and ride off into the sunset. But I really need you there!  
  
"I have more important things to do. Just waiting for FRIDAY to finish the analysis."  
  
"What kind of? New developments?" — no, if he says he started another project without finishing any of the previous ones, she'll just kill him. And she will be acquitted in court.  
  
"Tell me, do we get any profits from Lego's Iron Man merch? And if we do, what kind of idiot allowed that he had holes in his ass and perv teenagers could use them to arrange all sorts of obscenities? Join it with Hulk, for example? I'm okay with your red-haired girlfriend, but Hulk, Pepps?! Or Thor's hammer. But it didn't fit, thanks God. I am the very first of the Avengers. No, don't remind me of the Icicle, seniors don't count. But today I was compared to Mudflap from Transformers. And, as Friday told me, it's being transformed into a Chevrolet Trux. Do You Understand, Pepper? He said I looked like a mini crossover. Also in the colors of the Gryffindor flag. And Pepper, I'm not a geographer, but I'm pretty good with the world map. There is no such country. Do you understand? There is no Gryffindor country, but it turns out that it has a fucking flag!  
  
All right. Maybe she's been acting too hard on Tony lately and he needs to rest. This is definitely something more serious than an extra glass of his favorite scotch on an empty stomach.  
  
"Tony, hey," – Pepper said, approaching her immediate supervisor and crouching down next to him. No, there wasn't even a smell of alcohol.  
  
But the expression on his face, he was extremely confused. The last time you could see so much confusion and indignation at the same time from him, when Rhodey decided to tease him the way all best friends do. And a month after another crazy party, he paid six strippers, and they all came at the same time to accuse Tony of being a father. "I don't know what you're talking about. But we'll figure it out. And Gryffindor is a House in the school of magic from the famous story about the boy wizard, I'll tell you this without FRIDAY. His coat of arms is a Golden lion on a red field, so it really looks like the color of your suit. What's going on, Tony?"  
  
"My soulmate is a fucking brat who compares Iron Man to a small car with some shit from the fairy tale of Merlin and king Arthur? Wow, Tony Stark, the universe really hates you. Maybe YOU'll take him as a soulmate? At least you know what this Gryffindor is without having to Google it.  
  
Oh, first thoughts from a soulmate. This is so exciting. And this is so funny — this unknown child managed to piss Stark off in a couple of seconds and qualitatively knock down his arrogance. Pepper already adored her boss's and friend's Tony Stark soulmate.

***

May hoped that in time Peter's soulmate would grow up, he would become more serious, and stop embarrassing her kid with his language and slang, the meaning of which she had to explain.  
  
May would never forget the day when Ned, Peter, and his damned soulmate kept her awake after a rough night shift. As soon as she closed her eyes, a wild crash woke her. Startled, she jumped up and ran into the living room to see a pile of tangled arms and legs of her nephew and his best friend. The coffee table had been overturned, the sofa had been moved to the other side of the room, and the carpet was strewn with the remains of her date loaf and coke stains.  
  
"What are you boys doing here?" You promised to sit still and play LEGO 'The Avengers'".  
  
Ashamed children somehow has decoupled and made a puppy dog face. Peter was definitely better at it.  
  
"It's just that my soulmate said that it's cooler to threesome pony ride than to do a duo. You know that MJ is our only friend at school, right? So we decided that before taking her as a third one, we need to learn how to make a duo. But we have absolutely nothing working out and broke your broomstick. Ned got a bump, and I hit my elbow. Aunt May, do you know how to make a duo or threesome? Will you teach us?!  
  
Well, not the most awkward moment in the last couple of years of her life. She was already used to getting out of situations like this. So now she will go, take a pill for a headache and start telling another story about the super-secret skills of Japanese ninja spies, who were able to make duo, and threesome, and even had the skills of group combat. Yes, Ned, just like the Ninja Turtles. No, Pete, they didn't look like Jedi. And unfortunately, boys, these skills are not available to children, so leave MJ alone and forget about it.

***

FRIDAY once again snitched that her Creator does not sleep for the second day and eats only burgers and scotch. Sometimes it seemed to Pepper that she was not running a company, but working as a nanny. But it really wasn't the right thing to do, so she was on her way to the lab to send this overgrown idiot to bed.  
  
There was a roar of bass at maximum volume at the lab. This cacophony was not much like the usual classic rock.  
  
"FRIDAY, honey, turn that shit down. And what kind of music was this?  
  
"It is Dark Funeral, before that was Gorgoroth, Miss Potts. The Boss demanded to turn on something as loud and unmelodic as possible.  
  
"What the hell, Tony?"  
  
"Tell me, my dear Pepper, do you know all of Taylor Swift's songs from her last album? No? You're a lucky woman. 'cause I do! He sings them, scrupulously pronouncing every line in my head and has not shut up for the past five hours! Without any stop, can you imagine it? The only hope is that soon his parents will drive him to sleep, and for now only this set of random sounds helps to cover the voice of my soulmate."  
  
"Do you know why he listens to her? Because once again he watched Star wars and he feels sorry for Leia, Han Solo and Luke, and the heartwarming pop song of this candy blonde clearly corresponds to his mood."  
  
"Last month I learned the difference between Pokémon and Digimons. Want to hear what is it? No? Smart girl."  
  
"Do you know why the cat named Oggy is so mean? Cause he was fed up with cockroaches! This kid has cockroaches in his head, and he shares them with me all the time!"  
  
"I learned a lot from him. For example, glowing in the sun vampires are "bullshit". Not that I'm arguing, but where did he find such a moronic interpretation of Dracula? That Radcliffe "is not TRUE" — his eyes aren't green. But Channing Tatum is a great dancer. Who would even think of naming their kid Channing?"  
  
"And the most offensive thing is you know what? It turns out that the Iron Man suit frankly sucks compared to the level of technological development of the Vulcanians from Star Trek."  
  
Pepper laughed heartily at Tony's grumbling and hoped that over time his soulmate would not change, will be the same honest, funny child and would be able to instill in Tony a love of pop culture, despite the fact that the meaning of some expressions had to be explained by her or FRIDAY.

***

May sometimes feared for Peter. Of course, it was his soulmate's fault. Fortunately, in a time, her nephew stopped asking embarrassing questions, God bless the Internet and the creator of Google. She really hoped that the stranger had become wiser, but one day, accidentally looking at the search history on Peter's old laptop, she realized that all hopes were in vain. While the kid was googling "beautiful feet April and hard-to-get-March" it was even amusing. Then went a more serious terminology. Peter was interested in frottage, fellatio, snowball, rimming, bondage, vanilla, kink. May didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
On the one hand, again - God bless the creator of Google, because this is definitely not something she would want to discuss with a 16-year-old kid. She had had enough of talking about the birds and the bees at his 12th birthday. Obviously, her innocent boy's soulmate is a pervert. Or a prostitute. Or even a pervert prostitute. On the other hand, May had never been a prude and knew that there were still more perversions in sex than the love of anal sex and binding a partner. He could be a pervert. But at least not a moral freak.  
  
Sometimes it was even funny to watch Peter stutter and flutter his ears in the middle of a conversation. He must have received another signal from space from his horny soulmate. It took them a long time to learn that the man not only has thoughts about sex in his head, but also has a good understanding of nuclear physics and mechanics.  
  
May still didn't like him. But she was willing to give a chance to a man who not only could describe the beauty of someone else's ass for a few minutes, but also knew how to create multifunctional robots. At least, that's what Peter insisted on. Maybe he still can change?

***

The more time passed, the clearer the soulmates thoughts interchange became. Pepper always noticed the moment when Tony received another mental message From his mate. Sometimes he frowned in perplexity and then Pepper or FRIDAY had to explain again who the Teletubbies were and why they were so creepy. Sometimes the unknown boy's thoughts really baffled him, and he also wondered who would win if Godzilla met a Tyrannosaurus. Most of all, Pepper loved the moments when Tony's face would turn into a soft and insanely affectionate smile in response to kid's thoughts. Like if he already loved this unknown boy without any doubts.  
  
She was the one who told Tony not to do anything stupid when he was going to buy puppies for every orphan child in the country who lives with an aunt, because "Pepps, he pisses me off! He's been whining in my head for half an hour about wanting this fucking flea-bitten mutt, but he knows he's not going to get it. I just want him to shut up." As much as he grumbled, Pepper knew that the great Tony Stark simply couldn't accept the fact that his soulmate needed something. He also wanted to please his boy very much.  
  
She was the one who tried not to laughter her ass off when Tony stormed out of the meeting with wide open eyes and a burning face, because his soulmate had suddenly decided to jerk off on Tony Stark and thought about it loud enough to share these fantasies between the two of them.  
  
Every time Iron Man went on another suicide mission, she was calm. Pepper had never been afraid for Tony. Of course, it was his soulmate's fault. As long as Tony has his boy and has a chance to meet him, he will get out of any scrape — he has the reason to live for.

***

"Do you think they'll be all right?" May sipped her champagne and turned to Pepper. At the wedding of her nephew and billionaire Tony Stark, there were too many strangers, and she preferred to spend the entire evening in the company of Pepper.  
  
"Last month Tony scolded Peter for taking unnecessary risks and made him swear it wouldn't happen again. Yesterday I saw Peter, with a disgruntled Tony slung over his shoulder because 'it's time to go to bed Tony, and the hardware won't run away from you', dragging him out of the lab and toward the bedrooms. They take care of each other and do a great job of it," Pepper said, waving her glass at the newlyweds and saying with confidence," so yes, they'll be fine."


End file.
